medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
I Definitely Won't Tell You
The 167th Suggestion: I Definitely Won't Tell You (絶対に教えない, Zettai ni Oshie nai) is the one hundred and sixty-seventh chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Taking a train and then renting bikes, Medaka, Tsurubami, and Nienami travel towards Medaka's home. Tsurubami comments that, compared to the Jet Black Wedding Feast, their mode of transportation is far more normal for high school students. Nienami comments that Medaka is probably the only one who would consider such means of transportation fast. Medaka reveals to the others that her father owns the entire town, and that the family has a total of five hundred such homes throughout the world; Nienami and Tsurubami think that Medaka could move on a daily basis with the number of houses her family owns. Making their way through the garden, Nienami questions how Medaka can be sure Kajiki will be present. Kajiki greets Medaka and her friends from the rooftop with a pun (causing an embarrassed Medaka to try and pass him off as merely a resident). He then jumps from the roof while singing a fanfare, only to hit the ground and remain motionless. Inside, Kajiki (now with a bandage on his forehead) apologizes for his excitement, and for making his guests change their clothes, explain that the house's dress code requires that their apparel cost at least ten million yen (which Tsurubami finds materialistic). He tells them they can take the clothes home with as a present, and offers them a small platinum mine as well. Tsurubami wonders how they are supposed to "take it home", and is exasperated by Nienami's easy acceptance. Medaka changes into a kimono, complaining that she would rather wear western clothing. She immediately confronts her father concerning the whereabouts of Fukurou; at his request, she explains the situation with Iihiko. After Medaka introduces Tsurubami as Fukurou's son, Kajiki admits that the two resemble one another. Tsurubami admits he is using Medaka's friendship with Shiranui to try and find his father, and Nienami admits she only came to ask for money. As the conversation continues, Nienami wonders just where Fukurou is, annoying Tsurubami. Pressed by Medaka, Kajiki admits that he does know Fukurou's whereabouts, and had Shiranui assigned to be his double at the other man's request. Hearing that Shiranui will become Fukurou's double, Nienami declares it a good opportunity to outwit the Shiranui Village, though Tsurubami cannot take her suggestion seriously. However, Kajiki refuses to tell Medaka where she can find Fukurou. Nashi interrupts Kajiki and Medaka's argument, and tells Kajiki he should just give in. She comments on Medaka's resemblance to Hato, and chides Kajiki for making her wear a memento kimono. She then tells him to tell Medaka where Fukurou is, as Medaka will find out eventually anyway, and in the meantime, something irreparable could happen. Kajiki remains staunch however, insisting that Fukurou is even more dangerous than Iihiko. When her father remains uncooperative, Medaka declares her intent to take over the Kurokami Group, surprising her friends and amusing Nashi. When Kajiki points out she will lose the freedom she obtained by winning the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Medaka replies that she is free to throw away her freedom if she wants to. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Kamome Tsurubami #Namanie Nienami #Kajiki Kurokami #'Nashi Kurokami' #Hato Tsurubami (flashback) Category:Chapters